michael on family vacation book 2
by jeaninereach
Summary: continues from the first one please review 3


Michael on family vacation book 2

It has been about a month and Michael has not been well at all. Ever since he has been diagnosed with lupus. He has not told his family about how he was feeling because he didn't want them to worry about him. Part of him thought that they really would not care anyway.

So Michael was home at his house. He was not feeling that well so he decided to go to his room and lay down for a while. What he did not know was that his sister Janet was coming over. So she came over and went to his room because she wanted to see what he was up to.

Janet opened the door and went into his room. She saw that he was lying on the floor. He did not make it to the bed. She ran over to him and said mike wake up come on. Mike did not wake up. So she called 911. Then she called her brothers and told them to meet her at the hospital. She told them what happened.

Once they all were at the hospital the doctor came out and said it is a good thing you found him. Janet said what is wrong with him? The doctor said well he has been sick a lot because of his lupus and he has not been sleeping well he said. He also has not been eating.

The doctor said you all need to be with him. Jermaine said why? Then the doctor said because he stopped sleeping and eating because he thinks he doesn't belong and he thinks it is better if he just died. He thought you all would be happy if he was gone.

Janet had tears in her eyes. She said can we see him? You all can go in but he is sleeping now. He finally fell asleep. They all said thank you and ran into the room. When they got in there and saw him he looked so bad.

They all sat around him. Janet said so we all have to pack and then stay at his house and we need to make sure he sleeps and that he is eating. So when we eat he had to and we have to watch him. I cant believe he feels this way. Guys he cant die on us. He thinks it better that way but it is not.

Tito said yea I agree I think we all agree on that. Look at him he looks so bad. Guys I am going to be honest all I want to do is cry. I don't like seeing him like this. they all agreed. So they joined hands and started to tear up. Then Jermaine started to sing il be there.

Everyone joined in. the doctor came in and sorry you guys have to step out because we need to run a test on him and check him. They all said ok and Marlon said I am staying in here while you check him. The doctor said ok. Then everyone else said we want to stay.

Then the doctor said ok but I have to wake him up though. They all said that is fine. So the doctor went over to mike and shook him awake. Mike started to wake up. He saw everyone in the room and he said o no. the doctor said mike we are going to check to make sure you are ok.

Mike said ok I guess. So the doctor checked him and said ok you are good to go home. They are going to be staying with you to make sure you eat and sleep and stay healthy. Mike looked at them and said I will be ok on my own they have things to do anyway.

Janet said mike we are staying with you and that is final. Mike did not answer her. So he got up and got his shoes on and then his jacket. He left the hospital and went home. Everyone was with him at his house. They all had there stuff in there guest rooms.

So Michael went and took a shower. Then he got out and got dressed. He went down the stairs and saw everyone laughing and talking in the living room. So he did not want to bother them. He walked outside and sat down by the pool. He was not going swimming but he just wanted to sit and relax.

Janet said guys look mike is outside by the pool. Lets go sit with him. Then we will all eat lunch. They all agreed. They went outside and sat next to Michael. Jackie said hey mike how are you feeling? Mike said I am so much better. Jermaine said yea you look it but we are still staying with you Michael.

Mike said yea I figured you would say that. Tito said I cant take it anymore Michael why the hell did you think that we would be better off with you gone? Michael said I don't want to talk about it please. Tito said no we are going to talk about it.

Michael then said I am going to go and um lay down. He got up and ran to his room. He locked his door and he grabbed a backpack and packed some stuff. He was crying. He wanted to tell them why he felt that way but he was just to scared. So he opened his window and snuck out. He unlocked his room door before he left.

After a hour or so Janet and the brothers went into his room, they saw that he had left. They knew he ran away because his window was wide open. Marlon said we need to find him and fast especially because he has not been feeling well at all.

So they all ran outside and off the property to go and find him. They were looking everywhere. Then tito said wait guys maybe he is over in the woods. Lets go and look. So they all followed tito. They were looking all around. But they did not see him anywhere.

While they were walking around looking for Michael they herd someone crying. Janet said do you guys here that? They all said yea. Janet said ok it has to be Michael. They followed the crying. They saw Michael sitting on the ground crying. He was coughing as well and he was cold. It was freezing out.

Then mike got up and took off his shirt. He rolled it up into a ball to use it as a pillow. Tito said guys I am pissed I cant take this anymore. They all agreed. They needed to get him home. They needed to talk to him as well and they plan on doing that soon.

Michael laid back down and he rolled over and tried to fall asleep. Jermaine came out and walked over to Michael. He said mike lets go home come on. Mike was crying. Then mike said I cant what are you doing here you should be with everyone else. Jermaine then said I am with everyone.

They all came out of the bushes and walked over to Michael. Marlon said come on mike lets go home. Mike said I cant you guys go I will be ok out here. Janet said mike its freezing out here. You are coming with us either you like it or not.

Mike said ok fine. So he got up and they all went back to his house when they got there they got changed and put on a movie. Mike was on the couch and he ended up falling asleep. Jermaine and tito woke him up and said mike go ahead to bed man.

Mike said ok night. They all said night to him. So he went up to his room and laid down on his bed. He was thinking about how much more fun they have when he was not there. He started to cry. He was up most of the night. He just couldn't sleep.

Soon morning had come and Michael had just got up. It was a long night for him. He only got a good 2 hours of sleep last night. So he got up and went in the shower and then got dressed. He went down stairs and saw that it was nice out.

He decided to go for a walk. While he was walking all he could think about was what tito said the other day. They all wanted to know why he thought it would be better if he was gone. He was just to scared to tell them why he felt that way. He decided to sit down he was getting dizzy.

So he saw down and just kept thinking on whether he should tell them all or not. Jackie saw Michael outside. So he went out and sat down next to him. Jackie said he Michael did you eat yet. Michael said no not yet I am not that hungry. Jackie said Michael you have to eat you could get dizzy again.

Mike just sat there. Then Jackie said how did you sleep last night? Mike said I um only got 2 hours of sleep. Jackie said Michael Joe Jackson lets go inside right now you are going to eat and then lay down and take a nap. Michael said I will be ok.

Jackie said we are all going out today because we have a meeting to go to. Will you be ok alone for a while? Michael said yea I will. Jackie said ok lets go inside.

Once they go inside Jackie told everyone about how mike did not get enough sleep or eat. So Janet said mike sit down now. Tito said rule one is no more running away. Rule number 2 is you must eat all 3 meals. Rule number 3 is if you can't sleep come get one of us.

Tito said there will be more rules coming Michael. Mike said I am not going to wake you up in the middle of the night just because I can't sleep. Tito said you want to bet. Mike said no. Tito said we have to go mike we will be back in 2 hours ok? He nodded his head.

So they all aid bye to him and left. A little while later mike turned on the TV and saw that Janet and his brothers were on live doing a interview. So he watched it. The reporter said are you all going on tour? Janet said yes we are in a few weeks actually if everything goes well.

The reporter said o you mean with Michael? Janet said what do you mean? The reporter said well you must all be glad he is not going on the tour with you all I mean you all must be tired of him and don't you think he is an embarrassment ?

Tito said no we don't where did you hear that from? The reporter said my friend said that he interviewed you all on the cruse. He could tell that you just didn't want to make mike feel bad since he was sitting right next to you all.

Marlon said leave mike out of this interview let's just focus on the tour. The reporter said ok we will but what if he is watching this interview right now. Janet said here I will call him right here and right now I know he is not. We told him that we were at a meeting.

So back with Michael he was all teary eyed. His phone rang and he saw that it was Janet. He did not answer it. He just went to his room. Janet said he probably is sleeping. The reporter said I hope he is feeling well. Marlon mumbled me to. They were all worried about him now.

Soon the interview was over. Once they arrived back at the house they ran inside as fast as they could. They did not see mike. So they went to his room but his door was locked. They banged on the door.

Mike opened and yawned and said what's wrong are you all ok? Janet aid yea are you ok? Mike said I am fine I was just um resting. They knew he was lying. His eyes were all puffy and glassy. Tito said mike we need to talk with you. So they all went into his room.

They sat down and mike said what you want to talk about. Jermaine said we did not have a meeting Michael. We did an interview. Mike smiled and said it is for your tour right? Janet said wait how did you know? O my god Michael did you see the interview?

Mike nodded his head. Tito said Janet called so why didn't you answer your phone we all got worried. Michael said I was eating sorry. Marlon said no you were not. Jermaine said you were crying right mike? Don't lie to us.

Mike said um just please don't worry about it. I am fine. It's ok. Jermaine said no Michael it is not ok that reporter is an ass. Mike looked at him because he does not like when people curse. Jermaine said its true mike. Mike then said it does not matter.

Michael then said you guys can go whenever you want because I talked to my doctor and he said if I need to I can just stay in the hospital. So tonight I will go there so you guys don't have to stay. Mike then got up and started to walk to his room door.

Marlon said wait Michael we don't want to go we want to stay with you. You are not going to stay in the hospital. Everyone agreed. Michael said guys trust me its what's best. Janet had tears in her eyes and said Michael look at us please. So he did.

Mike then walked over to her and said don't cry please. I have done enough to you all and I realized that there is only 1 thing that I can do to make it better. I have to go. I love you all. He then left the room.

Jermaine asked what is going to do. Tito said o no. then Jackie said no he wouldn't. Janet said what guys? Tito said he is going to commit suidside. Janet said lets go. We must stop him.

They all ran out of the house and they saw Michael but he was getting dizzy. They ran over to him and Marlon said Michael are you ok. He looked pale. Mike said I will be ok. Just go inside I don't want you to see me like this.

Janet said mike don't be silly. Let's get you inside. They brought him into his room. He then said I am scared. They all looked at him. I have been through so much stuff. I feel alone sometimes. I see you all together and I feel left out and I think it's because I went solo.

When I went solo I thought we all were going to. I don't belong. You all are so much better without me. He was crying now. They all were. So it's better if I just end my life Michael said. Tito said mike you should not be scared and we love you with all of our hearts.

Yea you went solo. You know haw amazing it is to have the biggest artist on this planet is our brother. We are proud. We want you to love and be proud of us Michael. Mike tried to sit up but he was too weak.

He said I am proud of all of you. I love you all so much. They all went over to mike and gave him a hug. Then mike said I guess I should take a nap. Janet said we all are going to so move over and stop hogging the bed. They all laughed.

Mike said I will sleep on the floor because there is not enough room. He tried to get up but he couldn't. Janet said then we will make room. Mike said are you sure? She said yea mike I am sure. He said ok if you say so. They soon fell asleep. Mike slept so well as did the rest of them.


End file.
